Pearl of the Sea
by Z98
Summary: Second book of my AU series of RA2. Hope all of the fans of Blood of Europe enjoy this one.
1. Prelude

Book 2 of my AU of the events of Red Alert. Blood of Europe is the first one.  
  
Pearl of the Sea  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude  
  
The United States Army had called up nearly all of its reservists. However, they weren't being equipped with the standard GI weapons. The infantry were all training to be Guardian GIs. Grizzly Battle Tanks, the standard tanks that the NATO nations used, were not going to be used for American forces. The M1A1 Main Battle Tanks were being deployed. Five heavy corps were being organized, two to attack Mexico, an ally of the Soviet Union, and the others in preparation of defending the continental US from invasion. Brigadier General Ryan Sharp had been promoted to Major General. A two-star. Even if he was still a field commander, he was now a suit. That was not a happy thought, especially if you were twenty-seven, about to turn twenty-eight. For three months, the US had been building up. The Soviets had consolidated their control over most of mainland Europe. They had conquered the Middle East as well. So far, only Spain and Portugal were free, and they were slowly being crushed by the Soviet war machine. There was no way they could counter another major invasion. With their nuclear arsenal knocked out, the United States could not strike at the Soviet Union. However, they could still drop thermonuclear bombs and other such things using bombers and cruise missiles. But that required them getting closer than they could. England was still free, but was fighting to keep itself supplied with food and materials. The US Atlantic Fleet was fighting against the Soviet submarine fleet, trying to help England. China was preparing to attack the Republic of Korea, and in anticipation, the leaders of the Korean government had flown over to Canada and brought along with them designs of the Black Eagle Jet fighter. The Canadians were currently working on building them. The US Air Force, however, had its own toys. F-15E Strike Eagles and F-16 Fighting Falcons were currently deployed all around the country. The navy had their F/A- 18A/C Hornets at their naval air installations. Currently, Pearl Harbor Naval Base and Hickam (I think I spelled it right) Army Base were on high alert. The Soviet Pacific Fleet could very well pull something. However, what they needed now as the chance to get more forces to England or Spain and start fighting back the Soviet invasion.  
  
  
  
The three Nimitz-class carriers, USS George Washington, Dwight D. Eisenhower, and Abraham Lincoln, had an escort of six standard destroyers, four DDG51-Arleigh Burke-class Guided Missile Destroyers, three CG47- Ticonderoga-class Guided Missile Cruisers, and the USS Wisconsin, one of the last Iowa-class battleships. This was Taskforce 5, the most powerful USN taskforce out on the open sea. Right now, they were thirty miles out from Pearl Harbor, and were looking for trouble. Each of the carriers held eighty-five aircraft, and the new Aegis destroyers and cruisers packed enough firepower to take on an entire fleet, even without the support of the carriers and the battleship. Suddenly, they received a distress signal from Pearl. The Admiral immediately took the message from the Ensign and read it.  
  
Chinese surprise attack on Pearl Harbor. Stop. Heavy casualties. Stop. Possible location of enemy taskforce. Stop. Locate and engage. Stop.  
  
The Admiral looked at the coordinates.  
  
"Send out an air group," he ordered, "I want the Chinese fleet found and blasted to hell. Move it!"  
  
Fighters and bombers started moving up onto the runway. Twenty minutes later, the first fighter took off. Soon, the entire force of fifty-six fighters were in the air and racing to the coordinates. Another air group took off to provide air cover for the fleet.  
  
  
  
The Chinese battleship opened fire again, blasting the Missouri into pieces. However, nearing her death, the Missouri managed to fire off one final salvo, taking the Chinese battleship with it. Two Dreadnoughts were taking fire from shore guns, but they launched another salvo of missiles, destroying them. Shenyang J-8 fighters moved in and let loose their missiles. They then turned away, three of them getting shot down by Patriot missiles. Several USN Hornets chased after them, while more fired their missiles against the enemy fleet. There was a total of two Dreadnoughts still afloat as well as five Sea Scorpions and a Sub prowling around. However, that was being taken care of by the two destroyers as they launched depth charges into the water. (A/N: These are like real destroyers. They don't need planes to drop their depth charges for them.) However, the primary problem was the two cruisers still afloat. They were wrecking the shipyards and destroying fuel and spare-parts bunkers. The Soviets had made the mistake of not taking those out during the first Pearl Harbor attack. The Chinese were not as careless. More fuel added to the fires. A few other Chinese fighters moved in and let loose with their machine guns, strafing the soldiers and sailors. Suddenly, one of the Chinese cruisers exploded and rammed into the other one, both going up in a fireball. The two Dreadnoughts were trying to get away, but they were hit by several Hornets. They too finally went down. The remaining Chinese fighters started running, many getting shot down.  
  
  
  
The air group was nearing the coordinates. The pilots could clearly see the enemy ships. Five Sea Scorpions, two Dreadnoughts, and three carriers. This shouldn't be too hard. The dove in and fired their missiles, first aiming for the Sea Scorpions. The Chinese forces were caught completely off guard, and three of the Scorpions exploded when the missiles struck their ammo lockers. Another one caught fire and looked about to explode. The second wave struck the carriers. There must have had been a chance hit on a weapons storage locker on the first carrier, because its runway was ripped apart from an explosion under it. Several missiles struck the bridge of another carrier, putting it out of commission. That was when the Chinese air group returned. They were all low on ammo and some on fuel, but they had to defend their carriers or else they would have nothing to land upon. They engaged the American fighters.  
  
  
  
A strange calm had settled over Pearl Harbor. The casualties were extremely high and the hospitals were overfilled. It was like the first attack of Pearl Harbor during the Second World War. However, at least this time they had inflicted heavy losses on their attackers.  
  
  
  
The second air group was nearing the location. They saw their fellow airmen fighting it out against the Chinese fighters and defenses. They hit the afterburners and sped into the fray. Several fired missiles at the ships, one striking the missile ready for launch on a Dreadnought, and caused a massive explosion to tear through the ship, sinking it. They then moved onto the carriers, others flying up to help with the air battle. More fired missiles and struck the one undamaged carrier. A massive hole appeared in its side, and three more missiles impacted on that hole, the force of the explosion tearing it in half. The last carrier met a similar fate, struck by twenty-two missiles and went down. A few minutes later, the two air groups had literally destroyed the entire fleet and flew back to their own fleet, having suffered some losses, but nothing compared to what they had inflicted. The Pacific War had just begun.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
This is the first chapter. R+R. I personally liked all the action. A lot more than what I wrote in my other book in my opinion.  
  
Z98 


	2. Chrono Difference

Don't own C&C. Oh, forgot to mention. Blizrun gave me the idea of bringing the old RA commander back. He gets credit for that. Also, in my version of the Red Alert universe, Eisenhower was a head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and was the one who pressed for assistance for the Europeans. That's why he is famous.  
  
Pearl of the Sea  
  
Chapter 2: Chrono Difference  
  
"Welcome to Army Research General," said a scientist. Sharp shook the scientist's hand. "I'm Dr. Wayne Gordon. We've got some new pieces of technology that you might find interesting."  
  
"Well, considering that Field Marshal Rommel brought back technology from the future, you have some new things to play with," Sharp said with a grin.  
  
"Yes indeed," said the scientist, a big smile plastered over his face, "Come."  
  
They entered the large underground compound. There, Sharp saw a powerful bolt of light strike a block of steel. The block was vaporized.  
  
"Care to explain that," said Sharp.  
  
"We're testing our Prism technology," said Dr. Gordon, "It is a piece of technology Einstein developed, but we only got partial plans from German scientists that worked with him and managed to get out of Europe before Germany fell."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"It will be ready for full-scale production very soon," said Gordon, "With this Prism technology, we will have a powerful weapon to use against the Soviets."  
  
"What else do you have?" asked Sharp.  
  
"Some rather interesting equipment was brought back by Field Marshal Rommel. We have something they call the Chrono Suit. It seems that this suit allows its wearer to chronoshift around."  
  
"Really? Could we chronoshift a commando team to Moscow and put a bullet in Romanov's head?"  
  
"No," said Gordon, "It takes a little while for the wearer to shift back into reality. The longer the distance traveled, the longer the time required."  
  
"The Chronosphere doesn't do that."  
  
"Well, the Chronosphere is a much larger version. It can do it with much greater stability."  
  
"Hmm. So how will this Chrono Suit help us?"  
  
"The Chrono Suit is for the Chrono Legionnaire."  
  
The two turned around and saw Field Marshal Rommel standing behind them.  
  
"Field Marshal," said Sharp.  
  
"Please, call me Erwin. I am retired. To answer your question, General, the Chrono Suit is for the Chrono Legionnaire. These Legionnaires can erase enemy units from time."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"It won't affect our timeline," said Rommel, "It merely deletes them from our reality, therefore killing them. Therefore, the Chrono Legionnaires are equipped with the Chrono Suit to allow them to travel easier since their equipment is somewhat bulky."  
  
"Ah. But what of the Soviet Chronosphere project?"  
  
"Do not worry about that," said Rommel, "Yuri is using Einstein to build his Psychic Dominator network. Their research will amount to nothing."  
  
"That is good to hear," said Sharp, "Now, Erwin, what of the Chicago Project?"  
  
"It is proceeding," said Rommel, "We brought back a lot of data and technology. If your scientists can implement them in time, we may be able to avert Yuri's victory."  
  
"Yes. The Prism technology seems very promising."  
  
"Wait until they finish building the Prism Tank," said Rommel.  
  
Sharp gave the scientist a look, who only smiled.  
  
  
  
"What are the total losses?" asked Dugan.  
  
"Two of our battleships, a dozen destroyers, five cruisers, a few other frigates and other ships, and most of our air squadrons," reported Admiral Sanchez.  
  
"My God," said Dugan, "They wiped out nearly everything."  
  
"Not quite sir," said Carville, "We still have Taskforces 2, 5, and 9. Each have carriers and escorts. We didn't lose any of our carriers. We can still take on the Chinese navy and whoop them to San Antonio."  
  
"Sir, the loses that our fleet sustained is the least of our worries," said the admiral, "The ships can be replaced. The men and women we lost cannot."  
  
"I know," said Dugan, "But what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"The Chinese have started making their move against the Koreans. We have to assist them in some way. Their airforce has given the Chinese armed forces a bloody nose, but right now, their ground forces are being defeated by the very vastness of the PLA."  
  
"But what kind of help can we give them?" asked Dugan, "Our forces cannot deploy in Korea. We just can't get them there fast enough."  
  
"We could send over someone to advise their commanders," suggested Sanchez.  
  
"Or we can help by developing another front," said Carville, "Mr. President, the Pacific Fleet can launch airstrikes against the Chinese and destroy their military installations. We can also ask Australia if they are willing to start fighting China."  
  
"All right," said Dugan, "Do what you have to, but get some sort of plan together. We need to keep the Chinese busy."  
  
  
  
Sharp had just returned from the secret research base and entered the Pentagon when an aide told him that General Carville wanted to see him. (A/N: I think Carville is a two-star, making him and Sharp the same rank as major generals.) He walked to Carville's office and sat down.  
  
"General, the president wants me to organize a plan to assist the Koreans," said Carville, "I've decided to send you over to take command of all of the Allied Pacific forces."  
  
Sharp looked at Carville in silence for about twenty seconds before responding.  
  
"I need to be a three-star for that," said Sharp.  
  
"The official orders are coming down right now," said Carville.  
  
"That's a bit fast," said Sharp, "Okay. What exactly am I supposed to command?"  
  
"The Australians have joined the Alliance. Well, they were part of NATO anyways. So therefore, they are supposed to help us fight against the forces in the World Socialist Alliance."  
  
"China isn't part of the WSA," Sharp pointed out.  
  
"We still consider it a hostile nation," said Carville, "Besides, they did attack Pearl Harbor."  
  
"So when do I leave?"  
  
"As soon as you get packed. Lieutenant Eva will remain your ops officer for this. She'll probably stay with you for the rest of your command."  
  
"Providing that I don't get killed again," Sharp said with a grin.  
  
"General, let's hope that never happens," said Carville, "You've shown yourself to be an exceptional leader, and you care for your soldiers. Those are rare qualities these days. We need you out there."  
  
"I'll do my best General."  
  
  
  
The Rhino Tanks charged over the barbed wire and sandbags. Korean antitank guns opened fire, blowing several to pieces. More and more tanks appeared, opening fire on the enemy position. Artillery struck the antitank batteries and destroyed more. Black Eagle fighters appeared and fired their missiles at the enemy formations, annihilating several more tanks. However, Flak Tracks appeared and opened fire upon them, managing to damage one before the fighters veered away. More tanks appeared. The Korean forces started their retreat. This battle would go to the Chinese.  
  
  
  
Sharp looked out of the airplane. He was landing in Australia. The USAF transport started its descent onto the runway. After a few minutes, they landed and parked. Sharp got off the plane with Eva.  
  
"Welcome to Australia," said a man, "I am Field Marshal Andrews Harrison, commander of the Australian Home Defense."  
  
"I am Lieutenant General Ryan Sharp," replied Sharp, "I was sent by President Dugan to act as an advisor."  
  
"Really?" Andrews raised an eyebrow. "The communiqué I got said that you had been appointed as the supreme commander of Pacific Allied Forces."  
  
"Hmm. General Carville said something about that," said Sharp, "I thought he was joking."  
  
"Well," said Andrews, "Come. A military command has been set up outside of Canberra. From there, we'll be coordinating our forces."  
  
"Our Pacific Fleet took a thrashing," said Sharp.  
  
"Our navy is still in good shape," said Andrews, "As is our army."  
  
"I'd like to see what you have."  
  
The two got into a car and Andrews handed Sharp a briefing folder. Sharp opened it and skimmed through the information. The Royal Australian Navy had two carriers, three Aegis cruisers, one cruiser, and fifteen destroyers. Each of their carriers could hold eighty-five fighters or other aircraft. Their air force had several hundred Harriers, and their navy had about the same amount on carriers and at naval bases. The army used the standard NATO Grizzly Tanks, which, in Sharp's opinion, were too lightly armored and didn't have enough firepower. However, the Australians did have the SAS Trooper. They were like the Navy SEAL, except that their M-16 rifles were also equipped with grenade launchers. That made them effective against infantry and tanks.  
  
"Your forces seem to be in good shape," said Sharp.  
  
"Thank you. However, when your forces are able to move into this theater, we will be able to crush the People's Liberation Army."  
  
"Do you know what the Chinese call their navy?" Sharp said in a joking tone.  
  
"Yes. The People's Liberation Army Navy. I think it's repetitive as well."  
  
After about thirty minutes, they arrived at the military command center. It was a large army base with a runway for the fighters stationed there. SAS Troopers were all around the place.  
  
"So what is the tactical situation here?" asked Sharp.  
  
"So far, the Koreans have been taking a thrashing. They've managed to halt the PLA, but I give them another week before they crack."  
  
"Very well. Let's get to work."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get much in the way of information about the Australian army. Right now, I am working on several fanfictions at once, and school is about to start, so I will have problems updating for a while.  
  
Z98 


End file.
